Currently, the disc grabbing apparatus first clamps the opposite two edges of the optical disc above the bottommost optical disc before placing the bottommost optical disc on the optical disc drive, so as to prevent multiple optical discs from dropping to the optical disc drive at one time. However, in the manner of clamping the optical disc, the opposite two edges of the optical disc are easily damaged. In addition, a bonding force between the disc surface of the bottommost optical disc and the disc surface of the adjacent optical disc is possible to make the bottommost optical disc be difficult to fall naturally, and it results in failure in disc separating process. Therefore, how to propose a new disc grabbing apparatus to avoid damage the optical disc and smooth disc separating process is one of the goals of the industry.